Iron Ore (Skyrim)
Iron Ore is used to make Iron Ingots at a Smelter. Smelting together Iron Ore and Corundum Ore produces Steel Ingots. Iron Ore may be made into Silver Ore using the Transmute spell, which may then be made into Gold Ore. Skaggi of Left Hand Mine will buy iron ore at 7 gold per piece, which is much higher than what you can sell it for to merchants. Iron Ore Veins Iron Ore Veins may be mined with a Pickaxe to obtain Iron Ore. Each vein, when mined, has a chance to produce a precious gem. Locations Iron Ore may be purchased from Blacksmith merchants or mined in the following locations: *16 veins in Halted Stream Camp *10 veins in Fort Fellhammer Mine, southeast of Dawnstar * 8 veins in Embershard Mine, southwest of Riverwood * 6 veins in Iron Breaker Mine, southeast in Dawnstar, near the smelter * 6 veins in Left Hand Mine, just southeast of Markarth * 5 veins in Gloombound Mine * 5 veins in Knifepoint Mine at Knifepoint Ridge (Note that three veins are locked behind an expert level lock door) * 4 veins in Rockwallow Mine, East of Morthal * 2 veins in Whistling Mine, southeast of Winterhold * 2 veins southwest of Sarethi Farm * 2 veins in Bleak Falls Barrow * 2 veins below the tower on the path from Riverwood to Bleak Falls Barrow * 2 veins on an island north from Ysgramor's Tomb * 1 vein directly to the west of Ysgramor's Tomb * 1 vein northeast from Ysgramor's Tomb * 1 vein east of Farstrewn Mine * 1 vein north of Blizzard Rest * 1 vein in Ustengrav Depths * 1 vein south of Morvath's Lair * 1 vein in White River Watch * 1 vein in Tolvald's Cave * 1 vein beside the Shadow Stone * 1 vein east of Lost Tongue Overlook * 1 vein on the path leading up to Lost Tongue Overlook * 1 vein north of Snow-shod Farm, located on a small island * 1 vein northeast of Heartwood Mill * 1 vein in Ansilvund * 2 veins in Lost Knife Cave * 1 vein in Swindler's Den, past the Alik'r hideout * 1 vein west of Riverwood, across the river * 1 vein in Half-Moon Mill, north of Falkreath * 1 vein in Fort Fellhammer, South of Dawnstar * 1 vein northwest of Narzulbur, behind some rocks * 1 vein southeast of Cragwallow Slope * 1 vein southwest of Traitor's Post, follow the road * 1 vein southeast of Riverside Shack, south of Windhelm * 1 vein north of Eldergleam Sanctuary * 1 vein in Rebel's Cairn (At the end of the cave near the wall to the right of the weapon slot.) * 1 vein southwest of Rorikstead * 1 vein north of Rorikstead * 1 vein near South Cold Rock Pass, just to the right of the cave entrance * 1 vein in Greywater Grotto, south/southwest of Helgen * 1 vein in Movarth's Lair * Mzinchaleft, southeast of Dawnstar * Cronvangr Cave * Northwind Mine, southeast of Mistwatch * Saarthal * Gloombound Mine, southeast of Winterhold * Southeast of Hollyfrost Farm near Windhelm * Another can be found going further south up in the mountains, the ore being east of an unmarked hunting camp * East of the southern exit of Broken Helm Hollow * 1 Vein at Anga's Mill directly south, across the river * 1 vein directly across from the front of the entrance to Forsaken Cave * 1 vein near the top of Hob's Fall Cave entrance * 1 vein on the island with the Lady Stone * Northwest from The Serpent Stone, near the (invisible) boundaries of the gameworld * 2 veins to the South and East of Purewater Run * 1 vein on the road between Purewater Run and Dushnikh Yal * 1 vein West-Southwest of Reachwind Eyrie * 2 veins behind the entrance to Geirmund's Hall on the island, between several trees. * 1 vein by the entrance of Reachwater Rock. * 1 vein on the rock wall outside of the Northern tower of the Valtheim Towers. ru::Железная руда Category:Skyrim: Items Category:Skyrim: Misc Category:Skyrim: Smithing Resources Category:Skyrim: Items Category:Skyrim: Smelting